The Cruelty of Hesitation
by Adventuress
Summary: All eyes were on her. A mistake caused trouble. Hesitation could kill a man.   Follow Shepard's story as she experiences life through love and hatred while traveling around the galaxy.
1. Hesitation Can Kill A Man

**_The Cruelty of Hesitation_**

* * *

><p><em>This story, which is called "<em>The Cruelty of Hesitation<em>", is an independent fanfic. Neither this story, nor the author is authorized or sponsored by, nor licensed or affiliated in any way with any entity involved with or representing the development, marketing, distribution or support of EA, or BioWare Corporation. All titles, items, and characters, described or referred to in "The Cruelty of Hesitation" of the original game are trademarks of their respective companies. This fanfic is absolutely non-commercial and non-profit, and may not be distributed in any forms or in any parts without prior consent of the author "Adventuress"._

Regarding Spoilers:

At any time this story could contain spoilers from throughout the timeline of Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2. I apologize for any inconveniences this causes.

* * *

><p>Shepard stood deathly still as the haunting echoes of battle surrounded her then faded to a dull silence.<p>

Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back, her fingers painfully weaving in between each other. She had her head held high, her chin pointing defiantly in the air. Her shoulders were composedly pressed back and her posture was one of perfection. Her cold, calculating gaze was pressed straight ahead, unseeing and blurry.

"Again," she commanded EDI.

"Of course Shepard," came the feminine voice from a corner of the room. "Beginning video 1.233 A-MF at start point 0.00 for loop number seven."

Her own hollow voice rang out from the vid in the Captain's Cabin first as the static slowly faded and a clear picture came into view. It had been raining. The soft splashes from the raindrops could be heard clearly as the planet's tears plummeted heavily on her suit. Garrus appeared on one side of the frame, half of his body swallowed by darkness as he didn't fully come into view. _Follow my lead. _She had begun._ Stay sharp-. _The vid suddenly paused itself.

"Shepard," EDI's voice interrupted. "I have paused the video to make an inquiry."

The only thing on Shepard's body that moved to disapprove of the interruption was a twitch of her lip. Otherwise both her features and poise remained effortlessly neutral. "Ask."

"While I was monitoring your heat signature data as well as electrocardiograph screenings of the heart there are rapid increases with both based on certain imperative points in the video; based also on speculative observation you have memorized the video and no longer need to view it."

There was a pause.

"What is advantageous about examining the video again?"

Shepard rolled her shoulders and responded almost immediately, her tone curt and unimpressed. "I hesitated. "

There was a moment of hiatus where silence flooded the room as EDI processed the information and then began to play the vid again.

Shepard's blue eyes danced over the diverse model ships in front of her. She wasn't really paying any attention to them. Her full focus was on the vid. She was trying to hear the emotions in the vid instead. The fear, the worry, the hurt, the had been correct in her observations that Shepard had already memorized the full video. Actually she had already memorized it by the second loop.

Another voice rang out into the room. _Two on your right, Shepard. _Two shots sounded before footfalls and shallow breathing could be heard again.

But she couldn't stop replaying it. She had made a huge error on her part; it was her first mistake since she had been "born again" and the thought of failure was crawling over her skin and forcing its fingers into her thoughts.

She had hesitated.

It was her first rule in combat and it had saved a lot more lives than it had damned. Hesitation could kill solders—hesitation _would _kill soldiers if they weren't careful. The words of her Father flooded her consciousness. _Upon the plains of hesitation bleach the bones of countless millions._

She could feel her arms aching from her perfect pose, but she refused to let herself relax. She didn't earn the right to relax. She didn't deserve to be comfortable. After all, she had a team member, a good friend, in the infirmary because of her. Was he comfortable? No, hardly. Her knuckles were white; the only sign of frustration on her form.

_Shepard. Shepard! They're overwhelming him! …Shepard! Shots rang out, one after another, as a blurry silhouette rushed by darkening the vid for a time._

Shepard forced her eyes onto the screen before her as the video blurred. It took a moment, but then it slowly came back into focus. She gave all her attention to a lone figure as it staggered against a wall while it was surrounded by husks. _They clawed and nipped at him with ferocity. Blue suddenly painted the floor of the mine. A static white overtook the vid as shot after shot was fired from Shepard's pistol._

She had hesitated. Someone else had paid the price. Pain etched over her features and slowly turned into guilt as she watched herself help her friend up and then slid his arm over her shoulders for support.

Shepard finally moved one hand in front of herself to hit the replay button on her terminal. She was tired of calling on EDI and breaking the silence in her room. The video started from the beginning. She was going to make damn sure she didn't forget this mistake and she was going to make damn sure she didn't make another. Too many people depended on her.

Halfway through the vid, the image on screen paused, and EDI interrupted once again. "Shepard, I know you have requested to not be disturbed, but someone wishes to speak with you on the empty Observation Deck."

Shepard lifted a dark brow in slight annoyance. "I've asked to not be disturbed for a reason, EDI. If they wish to speak with me they will have to wait unless it is extremely urgent."

EDI paused for a moment before concluding with an "I'll let them know, Shepard" before disappearing.

Shepard started the vid again, her hand sliding behind of herself when she was done with the buttons on the terminal. A slight glitch in the audio sounded before continuing normally.

EDI appeared as an image on her terminal, blocking the video from sight. "Shepard, I thought I would let you know that judging by the calculated pace and gait of the subject that you will have a guest arriving at your quarters in zero hours, two minutes, and thirty-nine seconds."

Shepard let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. "I told you to tell them I was busy and unable to entertain guests at present."

A few beeping noises erupted from EDI. "I did Shepard."

After a pause the artificial intelligence continued. "…he responded with a few insults and wanted me to remind you that you owe him."

Shepard ran a few fingers over her pinned up hair and looked over EDI's shape. "Very well, EDI. Please return the video to the encrypted file to make sure no one on this ship sees it, and add a few firewalls for extra protection."

EDI responded quickly. "Of course, Shepard. Another lens and camera have been added to your visor as a replacement due to the shattering of your older one. Initial steps have been taken to reduce glare-."

"Thank you, EDI. I'll check it out as soon as I deal with Garrus." She pushed in the chair, which was next to her, closer to her desk. "And remember, EDI….this is _only_ between us."

A spark of white surged over EDI's form before she answered the woman.

"As always, Commander."


	2. You Owe Me

**_The Cruelty of Hesitation_**

_Chapter Two:_

_You Owe Me_

* * *

><p>Shepard stood in front of the empty tank in her private quarters. She let a half smile catch on her lips as she watched the plants behind the glass swirl and flow in the water. It was all so ironic. Hundreds, even thousands of people expected her to keep them alive.<p>

Five fish.

She couldn't even keep five damn fish alive.

She turned her head to the entry as she heard a small buzzing sound. A yellow light blurred over the door. The unenthusiastic smile melted from her lips.

"Shall I open the door, Shepard?" EDI questioned.

"Let him in." Shepard flicked a wrist carelessly toward the door before she resumed her relaxed pose.

"Very well," EDI replied. In an instant the door was sliding open with a soft hiss and sounds of arguing could be heard. EDI disappeared from Shepard's room without another word.

"Yeah, I know. I _know_," Garrus responded as he let a hand fly behind of his shoulder in dismissal.

"I'm completely serious Garrus," Doctor Chakwas responded with a hint of frustration in her voice as she stooped down to wipe a few blue splatters off the floor. "You're still bleeding. We need to get you back to the infirmary." She poked her head out from behind the turian's form and gave Shepard a_ look _before crossing her arms and melding back in behind of him.

Shepard's brows creased in slight confusion as she looked up at Garrus's bleeding form. "What are you-" Her words were cut off as Samara followed the group in.

"Ah, I see you did find him." The asari's eyes wandered over the back of the doctor and the turian. "I thought you should be notified as he was still bleeding."

"Yes," the doctor said in a weary reply. "…Except I can't get him back in the infirmary to help him."

"Perhaps if you'd-" Samara's words were obscured from a loud sigh that belonged to Garrus.

"You know," he said to Shepard, slight sarcasm dripping from his words, "I wonder why the turian women don't follow me around like this."

"Perhaps it's because of how much you like to bleed everywhere." The snarky reply came from the doctor. "Now, let's get you patched up. I'm sure whatever you have to tell Shepard can wait until we're done."

Shepard had just been standing by watching the whole time. Arms crossed. Feet apart. Shoulders back. Posture straight. Her features remained completely impartial as she watched her friend bleed out in front of her. She had kept silent to try and figure out the situation and what exactly was going on. After all, she had only been expecting Garrus, but not in his current condition.

"Why hasn't he been patched up yet, Doctor?" Shepard asked with a small, curious tilt of her head.

The woman took a step to the side, trying to find space beside the turian's form in the doorway and looked to Shepard with a small and fitful shake of her head. "Because he has refused the rest of his treatment until he spoke with you. Then, after I _thought _I had talked him into finishing treatment, I left the infirmary to grab a few things and he walked out without me knowing. I only recently caught him on his way here with Samara's help."

Shepard's blue eyes turned on the turian. "I'll talk with you _after _your wounds have been tended to Garrus. You're risking your health at the moment. If you want to go on the next mission with me, you'll need to be patched and ready. Consider it an order when I tell you to get your ass back to the infirmary."

"All right Shepard, all right." Garrus put his hands up in a defensive manner and began to slide back from the entrance of Shepard's room.

Samara and Chakwas followed suit, and headed for the elevator.

"Thank you Shepard," Chakwas called out as she disappeared from view and into the elevator.

Garrus stepping into the elevator was the last thing Shepard saw before the door to her room closed. She took a breath and shook her head in bewilderment. _What in the hell was that about?_

Her gaze drifted to the floor. Drops of blue littered the ground around the entrance of the doorway. She would have to find some way to-

Garrus threw himself back into Shepard's room with both Samara and Chakwas on his heels. He leaned over and tapped a few buttons near the entrance of the doorway once he was safely inside and the door slammed down and locked itself.

"Well," Garrus said as he half turned to look at Shepard, a smug and delighted glimmer in his eyes, "That wasn't too hard."

"Garrus!" Shepard hissed, utterly displeased that the bleeding turian was in her quarters once again and on top of that defying her orders.

He decided to open the conversation with a bit of humor. "So. . .with this much bleeding I think you owe me dinner and a vid right?"

There was an awkward silence. Shepard's stare on his back was unforgiving.

"…maybe a drink?" He completely turned around and watched the woman as she stood completely still, her gaze unwavering and on _him_. "Damnit, Shepard. Don't you humans have any sense of humor?"

"What do you want, Garrus?" She questioned. "There has to be a reason you need to talk to me this badly. There has to be a reason why you're in my room, bleeding all over my floor."

"There are a few reasons, Shepard." The turian said as he shrugged his shoulders coolly. "First, I just wanted to know if you're all right."

She didn't hesitate. "I'm fine, Garrus. I don't know why you feel the need to forgo the infirmary and patching your wounds to ask me that."

"Second, I came to give you this. . ." Garrus took a few steps and closed the distance between them. Her broken visor appeared in his hands. "Got it at the last minute when no one was looking before we scuttled off Aequitas. I was trying to repair it…" He fumbled on words for a moment. "…as a gift of sorts. I know how important something like that can be." He handed the repaired visor over to Shepard as she held out her hands. He let his own hands fall back effortlessly to his sides once the visor was gone from his grip. "I wanted to warn you, Shepard."

Shepard looked up at the turian with a concerned look in her eyes. "Warn me?" She asked.

Garrus bent down slightly and moved forward, closing in most of the space between them. He brushed his cheek gently over hers so he could whisper in her ear. "You're being watched, Shepard. And not just by the cameras that _you _put in. Someone else wants to see what you see. I did a little research, and I think I know someone I can contact. We'll talk about it later if you're interested in pursuing the lead." In an instant he was standing back up straight, and began to turn to leave the room.

Shepard kept quiet. She was currently dazed by a lot of things and none of them had to do with being watched by unknown eyes. She would show no outward signs of what she was thinking, however. It was a trademark of hers, or so she had been told. The "cold mask of neutrality" a reporter had joked. It had stuck.

"Ah, and one more thing, Shepard?" The turian whirled on her, his face serious and losing its sardonic glow as their eyes locked. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You've saved my ass twice now."

He turned and walked from the room. The door to her cabin opened, revealing Samara and Chakwas. He walked straight past them as they began to spurn him and into the elevator as the door to her room closed once more.

She took a breath.

The floor to her quarters looked like a painter had come in and flicked a brush around carelessly. The shapes and color of the specks of blood were eerily beautiful.

She might just owe him one.


	3. Watch My Back

_The Cruelty of Hesitation_

_Chapter Three:_

_Watch My Back_

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you didn't wear your armor," Garrus complained as he adjusted his own. "Anywhere you go, fights break out and someone ends up dead. I'd prefer if the dead didn't include you or me." He rolled his shoulders and then tipped his head back and forth to stretch.<p>

"I've got more at my disposal than just guns," Shepard shot back as she adjusted the sleeve around her wrist.

"Right," Garrus replied in a snippy tone while doing his final weapons check. "I forgot you can pack one hell of a punch too."

"Not what I meant," she had responded in a disinterested manner as she ran her fingers over the top of her head to smooth out any bumps or irregularities in her hair. Commander Shepard looked absolutely and irrevocably flawless that night. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight and tense ponytail. Her dark fitted shirt darted and danced over her arms and skin in an intricate and alien mold she wasn't used to, and her dark form fitted pants melded almost perfectly with the fastened boots she walked in. Shepard had no use for things like make-up or jewelry. They were unnecessary, and at best trivial. She looked down to her laced boots to make sure the patterns of the laces were correctly weaved through each hole. She'd leave the high heels to Miranda.

She ran her fingers over her clothing as well to make sure any creases or wrinkles disappeared. Her clothing was padded (in a genius manner as to not let anyone know it was) and could protect against minor injuries, but wasn't good enough to try and stop a bullet. She had picked it after a careful assessment of both the people she would be confronting and the environment she'd be in.

She watched the entrance to the Afterlife Club as people bobbed and swayed in and out. Some seedy looking types were going in with a suspicious eye. Others, regular civilians, usually came out in pairs and drunk. She and Garrus had spent the past day or two tracking down informants and leads while on _Normandy_. Every piece of information, every subtle lead had ended here on Omega. After a few threats and the tactic of manipulation, they finally got a name. Antuin.

She looked back to Garrus. "Ready?"

"Just don't ask me to dance once we get in," he tilted his head toward her in acknowledgement.

Shepard's lip twitched in slight amusement. "Let's go."

She rounded the corner with Garrus on her heels and walked past the long line of people waiting to get in. Eyes were following her; each set snaking over her form, judging her. She could hear one man at the front of the line complaining to the Elcor bouncer as she neared. "Aria's _expecting_ me," he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Shepard shook her head and walked on to the door.

The second bouncer held his hand up and looked Shepard over. "Name?" He questioned as he held a pad in front of him. He looked bored.

"Shepard," she said as she clasped her hands behind of her back, waiting.

"Shepard…" He scrolled the screen a few times. "Shepard…" He did it again. "Yeah, I'm not seeing that name on here. You'll have to go wait in line like everyone else."

She could feel Garrus tense behind of her as he shifted his weight.

"I assure you I'm on there. I've been here before. Check again." She stared the bouncer down, her blue gaze unfaltering.

"Yeah, see…Thing is… I already checked twice. Not doing it again. Go stand in line." The bouncer waved his hand in some random direction.

"No." She said with a slight shake of her head. She held her body completely rigid.

Garrus could tell she was getting ready to do something. What, exactly, he had no clue. But she was fast and whatever the hell she was going to do he had to be ready. He could feel his muscles tensing in response to the situation. His hand was sliding to the pistol hidden at his side. His eyes were on the two in front of him. His breathing was quickening. Adrenaline was beginning to flow.

With lightening quick reflexes Shepard snapped her hand in front of herself and snatched the pad from the bouncer without him even knowing.

"See? Number twelve. Shepard." She looked the bouncer over disdainfully and threw the pad on the floor in front of him. She turned and headed in the door with Garrus in tow without another word. She didn't have time to deal with petty thugs and their games.

"Human asshole!" The batarian bouncer yelled after her.

Her form was suddenly alight in hues of red and orange as they snaked over her skin. They walked through the hallway, trying to adjust to the dimness of light. She could feel the vibrations from the music tickling her skin. "Remember Garrus," she said as she looked back at the turian for an instant as they went through the second set of doors. The club was finally revealed to the pair. The lights, the music, the crowd were all alive and feeding off of one another. Chaos; it thrived in places like this. "Watch my back. I'll meet you outside if there isn't trouble after we're done." Her lips turned up on one side in a half smirk. "Blend."

That was her final word before she turned and quickly melded in with the club's swarm of guests.

"Damn, she's good." Garrus commented under his breath before he spotted her. She was already over by the bar, nonchalantly talking to the bartender and ordering a drink. He moved to a beam on the wall that wasn't crowded; or _too_ crowded anyway. He leaned back into it, crossing his arms. A few asari were sharing a drink to his right and giggling, but he paid no attention to them. His eyes were on Shepard.

She was leaning on the bar now, both her elbows behind of her as she casually scanned the crowd. Her legs were crossed. He tilted his head to the side as he observed her. He tried imagining by human standards if she was attractive or not. He slithered a hand over the side of his face and shrugged his shoulders to himself. The concept was too alien. He couldn't tell.

He watched as she pushed off from the bar and glided in-between people. He pushed his own form off the wall as he noticed a human male watching her. He looked well kept and clean, and judging by that awful outfit maybe a little mental. After a moment of studying Shepard the man began to follow her with a few steps in between them at all times. Garrus's mind calculated some of the possibilities; Merc. Assassin. Thug. Dealer.

He kept an eye on the man and followed him as he followed Shepard. The music drowned out most of the conversation around him, and he felt his heart racing to meet the beat. Two more steps and he'd catch that bastard and…

An asari stepped in front of him, her finger tracing over the front of his armor in a playful manner. "Hey there…" She said as she smiled up at him, brilliant white teeth showing underneath sapphire lips.

"Not interested." He said as the man and Shepard began to fade from view. He stepped to the side to continue following them but was blocked by the woman once again. His mind reeled. Red flags went up. Maybe she was working for that man. Maybe she was _trying_ to distract him so he could lose his lead. Shepard's words echoed in his mind. _Watch my back._

Reflections and images of provocatively dancing asari twirled around him as he tried to look over the crowd for Shepard. She was gone. He looked to his right; too many people on that side to try and pass through the crowd. He looked to his left; two men were conversing.

"I love that visor," the asari commented with a smile. "Where'd you get it?" She fluttered her long lashes at him and put one hand on her hip. The other went on her head to slide over her blue toned skin. She smiled at him again.

Garrus snorted in response and took a step to the right, sliding in between the conversing men and bumping each, knocking off their balance. He moved on in a hurry, not listening to the flurry of insults directed at him from the two. His steps were quick, and he looked like a predator seeking his prey as he slipped through the crowd.

Halfway around the club he spotted the back of a woman near one of the private tables with a dark ponytail; had to be Shepard. He worked his way through the crowd to move in closer. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was Shepard. The man stood a few feet away from her, his eyes weaving over her form. He suspiciously had his hand in his pocket as he stared at her. Shepard didn't see him, or rather, wasn't paying attention to him.

He had to move faster. He had to push his way through. What was he trying to hide? A gun? A knife? He'd been here too long. He knew what the thugs on Omega were capable of.

"Shep! Behind you!" Garrus called out in a rush as he shoved the last person out of his way.

She hadn't heard him. The man started pulling the object out of his pocket and stepped next to Shepard.

In an instant Garrus was beside him, grabbing the man's collar and dragging him off into the hallway in the back of the club. No one tried to stop him. Hell, he doubted anyone even noticed what was going on. In a few steps they rounded the corner and they were there. He grabbed the man's clothing and slammed the human up against the wall with a sickening force.

"What's your name? Who do you work for?" He commanded in a hissing tone.

The human's eyes were wide with surprise and fear. "I-" He swallowed hard. "My name is Brandon and I work for a-a small packing corp. here on Omega."

"Liar!" Garrus raged and slammed him up against the wall again. The music made the floor and the walls of the hallway quiver.

"Why were you following Shepard? What do you have in your pocket?" He let the man slide down the wall and moved his fingers to cover the man's throat. His other hand began to rummage in the man's pocket. Nothing sharp, and nothing shaped like a weapon.

"I-I didn't know who it was! I was just going to ask for a dance, I swear!" The man began to breathe heavily as Garrus tightened his grip around the man's throat.

"I-If she's your girlfriend, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know she was with anyone!" He coughed and sputtered.

There were only a few things in the man's pockets that he could feel from the outside. So far the rest of the pat down had revealed no weapons or hidden objects.

"Old school human, eh?" Garrus asked as he dipped his hand down into the man's pocket and pulled a wallet out into the open. He flipped it open. A few cards popped out of the front. His eyes swept over the words and his stomach did a small flip in disgust.

_Brandon F. Fisher_

_Senatics Corporation, Omega_

_Employee I.D. 99901234_

"That…" Garrus started and shook his head. "…has got to be fake. What's in your other pocket? Saw you digging in it when you stepped near Shepard." He shoved his hand in the man's other pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He began unfolding it and when it was finally opened, he began to read it out loud.

"Oh, thine eyes are as lovely as…" Garrus faltered. "…as the birth of a divine star in the heavens."

Garrus released the man immediately, letting him fall to the floor.

So he wasn't a thug. Wasn't an assassin. Wasn't a Merc. Wasn't a Dealer.

He wanted a date.

He wanted Shepard for a date.

What an awkward situation.

"Uhm. . ." Garrus wasn't exactly sure what to say. He handed the wallet back to the man as he stood up. "Listen…I…" He held out the poetry for the man to take back.

The man snatched his wallet back and then held up his hands defensively. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble. I don't want that back. I'm out of here."

Shepard suddenly appeared around the corner. "Garrus! There you are. Thought I saw you come this way," Her blue eyes were already assessing the situation.

Garrus looked over at Shepard, unsure of what to say or do. The man took the opportunity to use the distraction and run up to the second floor of the club.

"What was that about?" Shepard asked as her dark brows creased slightly in curiosity. "As soon as I looked back you had disappeared around the corner and were _dragging_ him along with you."

"You don't want to know," Garrus replied lamely, shaking his head. "It's all confusing and not what it seems."

Shepard took the paper from his hand, and began reading over it. She raised a brow and looked back up at the turian. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I didn't know you liked poetry, Garrus."

He shifted his weight, but didn't answer.

"..I also didn't realize you liked humans. Or men." Her tone lacked humor.

He stared at her for a long moment and then let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not like that, Shepard. That guy was going to give the poetry to you. I thought he was pulling out a gun or knife…" He let the rest of his words silently float between them as he waved a hand.

"Doesn't matter now. I'll update you in my report after we board _Normandy_. Have you found Antuin yet?"

She dipped her head back in the direction of the inside of the club. "I _was_ talking to her. Come on, we need to get back before she decides the deal's not worth it and leaves."

He nodded to her and followed her back into the club.

He'd watch her back.


	4. Fight

_The Cruelty of Hesitation_

_Chapter Four:_

_Fight_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are inspiring and much appreciated._

* * *

><p>"Ten thousand and not a credit more," Shepard slammed her fist on the table, although it held no real force behind it. "Take it or leave it."<p>

Antuin leaned back into the booth, sliding her hand along the top of the material in slow motion. She smiled at Shepard; her eyes were alight with mischief and her lips quivered in amusement. She was enjoying the game.

Garrus looked over at the two from his spot on the wall. He shifted his weight. This was taking too long. He knew it. Shepard knew it. Antuin knew it.

"Surely the indomitable Commander Shepard can spare a little more than ten thousand?" She questioned as she crossed her legs underneath the table. "This information is extremely valuable. It can get me killed. Ten thousand would barely cover my ass if I needed to shuttle off this piece of junk of a planet."

Shepard lifted her shoulders in a cool shrug. "Then you'll find other credits elsewhere. It's all I'm offering. Either we do this the easy way, or we do it the hard way. Your choice, Antuin."

The asari let out a bubbly laugh, overjoyed at the woman's threat. "Oh, don't tell me you'll shoot me, Shepard. That's too easy."

"Last chance," she watched the asari carefully, her eyes never leaving the woman.

Antuin smiled at Shepard again, and lifted her hand through the air before slashing it down. "No deal. Sorry Shepard, but you put all your tricks on the table and I'm still not buying. Your loss." She gave her best casual shrug back to Shepard.

"You just lost out on ten thousand credits." Shepard opened her omni-tool and began to speak. "EDI, please convert voice recognition. Give me all information on subject 'Antuin'." A beeping sound could be heard from her omni-tool as EDI converted the information.

Antuin looked over at Shepard, her forehead lifting in slight surprise and confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

Shepard shook her head at Antuin, her dark ponytail swaying gently behind of her as she did so. The asari didn't deserve an answer anymore. Shepard only stayed in her seat to show the woman she had made the wrong choice.

"Subject 'Antuin' confirmed. File is now available. Transferring file." There were numerous beeping sounds as EDI began to upload the data to Shepard's omni-tool. Ten seconds passed and Shepard began to peck a few keys near her arm and then looked over at the woman. Shepard gave her a small, amused quiver of her lips before she began to speak.

"Code Name: Antuin. Real Name: Lelinia L'nvess." Shepard scrolled the image on her arm down a bit. "Known Associates: Lairven K'nesslick. Vessna Jones, Brodderick Jes'na." She looked up at the woman to gauge her reactions; she wanted to double check to make sure the information was correct. Her blue eyes wove over the woman's features. Slightly creased forehead; Arms crossed in a defensive posture. Lips slightly askew to show surprise. Shepard had what she came for.

"Employer," Shepard continued before looking back down at the visual. "Nassana Dantius." Shepard's own brows suddenly crinkled. Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

"That's enough," the woman hissed as she quickly stood up from the table. "I won't forget this, Shepard."

"Neither will I, Lelinia." Shepard replied as she watched the woman snatch a package from the booth and disappear into the crowd of the club.

Shepard closed the image from her omni-tool and looked back at Garrus. "Nassana. Why does that name sound so familiar?" She asked him curiously.

Garrus shrugged his shoulders. "You've met a lot of people, Shepard. I'm sure the name is somewhere in the databases on _Normandy_ if you've dealt with her before."

Shepard stood from the table with a sigh. He was right, and the way the night was turning out (as in, nothing was going her way) they should head back to the ship to rest and regroup.

"Let's move." She waved a hand behind of herself to signal Garrus to move forward. She took the lead, dodging and weaving in between people as best she could without seeming rude.

Eventually she found herself standing in place in the middle of the dance floor. She felt Garrus hovering close behind of her. She frowned as she looked around at all of the laughing and dancing forms. She saw someone stumble out of the corner of her eye, spilling the alcohol from their glass all over the floor. They were all so ignorant. They shouldn't have been in some club getting drunk and dancing the night away. They should have been preparing for the war on the horizon. They should have been—

Garrus slammed into the back of Shepard. She heard a growl erupt from his chest as she turned to face him. He was already half-turned, pointing an accusing finger at a trio of laughing batarians.

"You want to start something?" Garrus asked coolly. "Then try doing that _again_." He stood there staring at them, daring them to try anything.

The batarians all raised their hands in a defensive gesture, a mocking smile still on each face. Once other people started paying attention to the situation, they began to gather around in anticipation of a fight.

"Garrus. . ." Shepard warned and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It's all right Shepard," He said as he faced the three. "I've got this."

One drunk human pushed his way up to the front of the scene to see the four in their standoff. He laughed loudly and then placed his hands around his mouth. "Fiiiiiight!"

The crowd followed his lead, a chant now soaring up into the second floor of the club and making people look down from the railings. _Fight, fight, fight._

Garrus let his hands dangle at his sides lazily as the three surrounded him. "I wouldn't try it," he said to them as he held his head straight forward.

Shepard shook her head in exasperation and stepped back into the crowd to watch Garrus. She'd step in if need be, but there was no stopping him now.

Moved by the excitement and chanting of the crowd, the first batarian threw his fist at the back of Garrus's head. Garrus turned immediately; slamming the back of his elbow into the batarian's head with a sickening crunch. He crouched as the second came after him, the batarian foolishly trying to throw the same punch to the front of his head, and Garrus slammed the opposite elbow into his stomach.

He stood to his full height and faced the third batarian as the crowd erupted into a wild cheer.

Garrus rolled his shoulders and waited for the opponent to make the first move.

The batarian bounced back and forth on his feet before charging at Garrus. He went to…Shepard's brows creased. She couldn't tell what the batarian had been trying to do. Garrus had already grabbed hold of the alien's armor. He slammed his head into the batarian's and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

The crowd erupted into another cheer as Garrus dusted his hands, and then armor off. "Let's go, Shepard. I've had enough of Omega." He turned, leaving the three opponents writhing on the floor without another word.


End file.
